


kiss him not me

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaebum needs better friends, Kissing Booths, M/M, Or does he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 42. out of pride





	kiss him not me

**Author's Note:**

> context: i knew watching the kissing booth would come in handy someday. think of markjae as the hyenas from lion king or the eels from the little mermaid for thats the energy they exude here.
> 
> i wanna thank [inna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney) and [gine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin) for helping me out with this one, because i struggled with the prompt interpretation and their support. ily!

**i.**

“Think he’ll do it?” questions Mark, taking a generous bite of his hot dog, handing the other half over.

Youngjae takes it, and says, “Nah, are you kidding? He’s a wuss,” before taking a big bite out of it himself.

Mark swallows. “Come on man, have a little faith.”

Youngjae flips his blue hair out of his face. “You and I have known him for how long?”

“Too long.”

“Too long to know we’re right,” amends Youngjae, taking a sip of his soda.

_”Him_ is right here,” interrupted the unamused voice of Jaebum, whose mood had been considerably worsening with each word out of his their mouths.

“Oh sorry hyung didn’t see you there,” says Youngjae airily, not sounding sorry at all. Jaebum growls, crushing the almost empty soda can in his hand. A few juniors who’d been sitting nearby scattered, too aware of his notorious temper.

Mark scrunches the tissues into a nice compact ball, chucking it into the bin. It lands square in the middle. Score. “Prove it.”

Jaebum snorts. “I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

Youngjae chuckles and it’s so mocking, Jaebum nearly punches him right there and then. He would have actually, were they not at the school fair right now. The teachers were watching the students like hawks; beady eyes scanning for troublemakers or anything untoward.

“How’s about a bet.”

Jaebum narrows his eyes. “Go on.”

“If you’re a real man,” and Mark has to bite down on his smirk; Youngjae really has the art of pushing Im Jaebum down pat, “you’re going to go over to the kissing booth and give Jackson a kiss.”

The kissing booth was the major part of the reason they were here. Jackson Wang, all around popular sweetheart, captain of the fencing team and golden boy, had volunteered for the kissing booth this year round. Everyone had clamored around the flimsily built pink booth with gauche red hearts and you couldn’t even see him past the crowd, but the coast was clear. Only a few last minute devoted fans lingered.

They’d sat on the bleachers for this very reason. So Jaebum could watch. Watch as every person just came by and touched Jackson as if he was free real estate. As if Jaebum didn’t have the biggest fucking thing for Jackson since he joined their school. The one he refused to acknowledge because _emo bad boys didn’t do Feelings._

And that had to be the dumbest shit Youngjae had ever heard and he’d heard _plenty._ He was a high school kid, ffs.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because it’s only ten dollars per kiss and all the proceeds will go to charity.”

Jaebum’s silent. Mark and Youngjae bear down on him like hyenas.

“Or is the mighty Im Jaebum too proud to donate to charity now?”

“Not only is he a coward, but he’s stingy too hyung,” mutters Youngjae, shaking his head with disappointment. “Gee hyung, I knew you were bad but this is -”

Youngjae doesn’t get to finish because that's when Jaebum stands up, knocking them both off balance and strides down to the booth, where Jackson is laughing at the lipstick mark Nayeon had left on his cheek. His laughter fades to an expression between a polite smile and a questioning look and that's all they get to see before Jaebum slams down a note and plants one straight on Jackson’s face.

\---

**ii.**

People tell him he’s mean, but damn if he’ll admit it.

His friends tell him he’s prideful, but damn if he’ll admit it. 

Jaebum knows he has a thing for Jackson, but damn if he’ll admit it.

Jaebum knows all these things, but damn if he’ll ever fucking admit it.

Even as he’s slapping down the crumpled dollar bill and taking Jackson’s surprised face in his hands to kiss him for the kissing booth, he’ll never fucking admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i couldn't decide which version to post so i posted both?


End file.
